In recent years, liquid crystal display devices have been used as the display devices in electronic devices such as mobile information terminals (cell phones, smartphones, tablet-type computers, and the like). The liquid crystal display device uses a liquid crystal panel as a display panel for displaying images, and a backlight device that supplies illuminating light to the liquid crystal display panel. The backlight device used in the liquid crystal display devices can be broadly classified as either edge-lit or backlit depending on the mechanism employed. In order to realize even thinner liquid crystal display devices, it is preferable that a backlit device be used. One well-known example of such a device is described in Patent Document 1 below. Described in Patent Document 1 is a device that includes a color correction unit having a function for transmitting all visible light except for that of a specific wavelength to correct the color of light being emitted from the light-exiting surface of the light guide plate.